


Welcome Home

by deathofthestars



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Reality, Horny Steve Rogers, M/M, Sexy Tony, Tony Stark is Sex On Legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthestars/pseuds/deathofthestars
Summary: Steve has had a long day at work and all he wants is to see Tony.(Tony Stark Bingo fill for square S3 - Constructed Reality/The Framework)





	Welcome Home

Steve didn’t know how he managed to not slam the front door, but it slid closed gently before Steve jammed the lock behind him. He tore off his tie and threw it uncaringly onto the floor. He rushed through the living room, the fading light of dusk steadily dimming the room. 

The blond walked into his room and quickly sat on the bed, eyes already locking onto the headgear that sat innocently on his bedside table. He quickly took off his shoes, the socks following quickly after. His belt was pulled harshly from the loops of his dress pants and thumbed heavily on the floor. Steve stood and hastily unbuttoned his shirt, almost giving up and tearing it off when one of the buttons slipped from his fingers a second time. The fabric fell lightly to join the growing pile. Steve hesitated for a moment before unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his fly. He was starting to step out of his pants before they even hit the floor, almost causing him to trip in the process, but it was worth it the moment the smooth plastic was in his hand. 

He sighed in relief as the headset settled onto his head and the blue glow of the start up program filled his vision. Steve threw his hands out to half blindly flop down onto his bed. He settled into a comfortable position just as the familiar jingle signaled the start of the alternative reality program. 

Steve’s eyes blinked closed on his world and opened in the beautiful digital reality he had created for himself. He walked swiftly through the virtual version of his living room and opened the door to his bedroom again. 

“Welcome home, Soldier” said the man laying suggestively on the bed. 

“Tony.” Steve breathed, his cock already stirring from the sight of his virtual lover splayed out on the bed.  
The man was completely naked and spread delightfully across Steve’s dark blue sheets, cock already standing at attention and legs splayed in a way that suggested exactly what he had been up to until he heard Steve’s footsteps in the living room. There was a slight flush high on his cheeks that wasn’t quite hidden by his olive complexion and his pupils were blown. The sight just made his brown doe eyes appear bigger than they already did from their place hidden behind some wayward locks of curly brown hair. 

The man flipped over elegantly before pushing up onto his hands and knees. Steve didn’t know how the man managed to make the move look sexy, but it definitely was. 

“Steve” Tony enticingly crawled his way over to Steve, reaching out a hand coaxingly. “Why don’t you come over here and make yourself at home.” 

Tony arched his back and spread his legs in an obvious suggestion of where exactly Steve should make himself at home. 

“God, yes!” Steve husked out, stepping purposely towards the bed and closing the bedroom door behind himself with a thud.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr where I go by Stargirl222. Come read. the rest of my fics on here and I also have a fic rec blog if you are looking for some other good works. You can also find me on discord as Stargirl, particularly the stuckony server. Come check us out. (https://discord.gg/WNXm5b)


End file.
